Total drama ponies
total drama ponies is a total drama crossover with mlp Summary Tired of chris always hurting them, chef hatchet forces the Total Drama Island, Total Drama: The Revenge Of The Island and Total Drama:Pahkitew Island contestants to sing mlp songs. Characters *Chris McLean *Chef Hatchet *Mike *Jo *Dawn *Anne Maria *Zoey *Ella *Sky *Jasmine (TDIP) *Heather *Gwen *Noah *Duncan *Courtney *Bridgette *Izzy *Lightning *Cody *Geoff *Justin *Leshawna *Alejandro *Harold *Brick *Trent *Sierra *Owen *Amy *Samey *Cameron *Katie *Sadie Transcript (The episode opens with Chef Hatchet) Chef Hatchet: Well, in order to avoid Chris hurting you again, you have to sing MLP:FiM songs (Duncan lifts his hand),Yes Duncan. Duncan: There's no way I'll be singing MLP songs (Gets Elbowed by Noah)OW!. Noah:Duncan,Shut it!, It's My Little Pony of what we're talking about, Besides,want Chris to hurt you again. Chris McLean:Yep,By the way, Noah, Dawn will be singing with Jo Noah: In that case, hit it, Dawn!. :Dawn Now, Rainbow, my dear, I cannot express my delight It's abundantly clear That somewhere out here Is the pet that will suit you just right. :Jo'''I can't wait to get started, but first let me set a few rules It's of utmost importance The pet that I get Is something that's awesome and cool. '''Dawn: Awesome, cool, got it! ::I have so many wonderful choices, just wait, you will see :Jo ::I need something real fast like a bullet to keep up with me :Dawn ::Sure! How 'bout a bunny? ::They're cutesy and wootsie and quick as can be :Jo ::Cutesy? Wootsie? Have you even met me? :Dawn ::Rainbow, have faith ::You see, I will bet you ::Somewhere in here is the pet that will get you :Dawn: Come on, the sky's the limit! :Jo: Sky is good. I'd like it to fly. :Dawn: Really? Because I think this widdle puddy tat has your name written all over it. Yes, he does. Aww, look, he likes you! :Jo: Pass. :Dawn ::I have so many wonderful choices for you to decide ::There are otters and seals ::With massive appeal :Jo: Otters and seals do not fly. :Dawn: Maybe not, but I've seen this particular seal catch ten feet of air when he breaches the water! :barks :Jo: That's it. I'm outta here. :Dawn ::Wait! There must be a pet here ::That will fit the ticket ::How 'bout a ladybug, or a cute cricket? :Jo: Bigger. And cooler. :Dawn: Bigger, cooler. Right. ::I've got just the thing in that tree, Dash ::Meet your new fabulous pet, Squirrely! :Jo: It's just a squirrel. :Dawn: Not just any squirrel. A flying squirrel! :Jo: ...Yeah. So, like I was saying... ::Fluttershy, pal, this won't cut it ::I need a pet to keep up with me ::Something awesome, something flying ::With coolness that defies gravity! :Dawn: I'm sensing you want an animal that can fly. :Jo: Ya think? :Dawn ::I have plenty of wonderful creatures who soar in the sky ::Like a sweet hummingbird or a giant monarch butterfly :Jo: Better, but cooler. :Dawn ::I see. How 'bout an owl, or a wasp, or a toucan? ::There's so many wonderful creatures the likes of that ::There are falcons and eagles ::They are both quite regal ::Or perhaps what you need is a dark and mysterious bat? :Jo: Now you're talking! But instead of just one standout, now that's too many. ::So many choices, and such riches aplenty :Dawn: Not a bad problem to have, if you ask me. :Jo ::The bat would be awesome, but the wasp I'm digging too ::Do you have something in a yellow striped bat? :Dawn: No. ::I've got a hot pink flamingo, just dying to meet you :Jo ::What to do, what to do? gasp ::A prize! That's it! There's really just one way ::To find out which animal's best ::Hold a contest of speed, agility, and guts ::That will put each pet to the test :Dawn ::Don't forget style, that should be considered :Jo ::Then we'll know for sure who's best of the litter :Dawn ::The one who is awesome as cool :Jo ::Just like me ::Can't settle for less, 'cause I'm the best :[Dawn and Jo] ::So a contest we will see :Jo ::Who's the number one, greatest, perfectest pet :[Dawn and Jo] ::In the world for me! :Dawn ::May the games :[Dawn and Jo] ::Begin! :Jo: And may the best pet win! Noah: Way to go, Dawn! Dawn:Thanks,Noah. Chris Mclean:Ok,moving on, Izzy is gonna sing to us a cute song :Izzy My name is Pinkie Pie (Hello!) And I am here to say (How ya doin'?) I'm gonna make you smile and I will brighten up your day It doesn't matter now (What's up?) If you are sad or blue (Howdy!) 'Cause cheering up my friends is just what Pinkie's here to do, 'Cause I love to make you smile, smile, smile Yes I do, It fills my heart with sunshine all the while, Yes it does 'Cause all I really need's a smile, smile, smile ,From these happy friends of mine I like to see you grin (Awesome!) ,I love to see you beam (Rock on!) ,The corners of your mouth turned up is always Pinkie's dream (Hoof bump!) But if you're kind of worried, And your face has made a frown I'll work real hard and do my best to turn that sad frown upside down 'Cause I love to make you grin, grin, grin Yes I do, Bust it out from ear to ear ,let it begin Just give me a joyful grin, grin, grin And you fill me with good cheer It's true some days are dark and lonely, And maybe you feel sad But Pinkie will be there to show you that it isn't that bad There's one thing that makes me happy and makes my whole life worthwhile And that's when I talk to my friends and get them to smile I really am so happy Your smile fills me with glee I give a smile I get a smile And that's so special to me 'Cause I love to see you beam, beam, beam Yes I do Tell me what more can I say To make you see That I do It makes me happy when you beam, beam, beam Yes, it always makes my day Come on every pony smile, smile, smile Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine All I really need's a smile, smile, smile From these happy friends of mine :and Izzy Come on every pony smile, smile, smile Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine All I really need's a smile, smile, smile From these happy friends of mine :Izzy Yes the perfect gift for me Is a smile as wide as a mile To make me happy as can be :(as Izzy is singing) Come on every pony smile, smile, smile Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine All I really need's a smile, smile, smile From these happy friends of :and Izzy Smile, smile, smile, smile, smile :Izzy Come on and smile ,Come on and smile Jo: My turn Chris Mclean:Alright :Total Drama Girls Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! :Jo Awesome as I wanna be :Total Drama Girls Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! :Jo Awesome as I wanna be ,First you see me riding on a sonic boom Got my guitar shreddin' up my latest tune There is nothin' you can do to beat me I'm so good that you can't defeat me :and The Total Drama Girls Yeah, I'm awesome, take caution Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be (Yeah!) I'm awesome, take caution Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be :Total Drama Girls Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! :Jo Step aside now, you're just gettin' in my way,I got sick chops ,you could never hope to play, When it comes to makin' music, I'm the ruler, You wish you could be twenty percent cooler :and the Total Drama Girls Yeah, I'm awesome, take caution Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be (Yeah!) I'm awesome, take caution Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be! Chris Mclean:One More You act to go,Jo!. Jo:What do you mean-oh! :Zoey Nothin' stays the same for long But when it changes, doesn't mean it's gone Time will always get away As it leaves behind another day :Dawn Things may come and things may go Some go fast and some go slow Few things last, that's all I know, But friendship carries on through the ages :Maria and Dawn Things may come and things may go Some go fast and some go slow Few things last, that's all I know But friendship carries on through the ages :Jo Been around for a long time Rockin' out hard, 'cause I'm in my prime Maybe it'll change further down the line But my friendship carries on through the ages :Bridgette Every single style has somethin' Diff'rent it can say There's nothin' wrong with bein' unique And special in your own way :Izzy Maybe you wanna be a pop star Get your fifteen minutes of fame, wah-ah, oh! That won't last forever But friendship remains the same, ah-oh, oh! :Total Drama girls Things may come and things may go Some go fast and some go slow Few things last, that's all I know But friendship carries on through the ages Things may come and things may go Some go fast and some go slow Few things last, that's all I know But friendship carries on through the ages Oh, oh, carries on Noah: And Dawn strikes again! Dawn:Yay,Me!,Noah thanks for that supporting Chris McLean: Now is Anne Maria's turn (Everyone Covers Their Ears) don't worry, she took singing classes before the game Anne Maria: That's Right!. :Maria Life is a runway (runway) Listen, here's what it's all about I tell you, life is a runway (runway) Time to bring what's on the inside out Into the li-i-i-i-ight Into the li-i-i-i-ight Life is a runway When you see it my way Take all the good inside Make it beautiful Fashion is a way to start Showing what's in your heart Call it superficial I call it irrefutable (Oh oh) (Oh-whoa-oh, oh, oh) (Oh-whoa-oh, oh, oh) (Oh-whoa-oh) Life is a runway You can be the girl That you want to be With a little love And some accessories (life is a runway) Don't be scared to show you have personal style! Just go do your thing You'll make everyone smile (life is a runway) You can be the girl That you want to be With a little love And some accessories (life is a runway) Don't be scared to show you have personal style Just go do your thing You'll make everyone smile (life is a runway) Life is a runway (runway) I'll show you what it's all about I tell you, life is a runway (runway) Time to bring what's on the inside out Into the li-i-i-i-ight Into the li-i-i-i-ight Into the li-i-i-i-ight Into the li-i-i-i-ight Into the light Chris Mclean:Leshawna,is your time to shine Leshawna: This is gonna be the best day ever :Leshawna'''Power Was all I desired (I desired, I desired) But all that grew inside me Was a darkness I acquired When I began to fall And I lost the path ahead That's when your friendship found me And it lifted me instead Like the phoenix burning bright In the sky I'll show there's another side to me You can't deny I may not know what the future holds But hear me when I say That my past does not define me 'Cause my past is not today Ambition Is what I believed Would be the only way To set me free But when it disappeared And I found myself alone That's when you came and guided me And it felt like I was home Like the phoenix burning bright In the sky I'll show there's another side to me You can't deny I may not know what the future holds But hear me when I say That my past does not define me 'Cause my past is not today! Chris McLean: Good work, Leshawna, then you,Noah,Dawn and the Drama Brothers are going to sing the "Music In The Treetops"Reprise Noah:(Blushes) Do Y-you Mean I must sing with dawn Chris McLean: Exactly Noah:O-ok :Dawn' There's music in the treetops And there's music in the vale And all around the music fills the sky There's music by the river And there's music in the grass And the music makes your heart soar in reply :'and the Drama Brother' When you find you've got the music :'Dawn' You've got to look inside and find :'and the Drama Brothers' Find you've got the music :'Dawn' The music deep inside you :'and the Drama Brother' Find you've got the music :'Dawn' 'Cause when you look inside, you'll see it :'and the Drama Brother' Find you've got the music :'Dawn' You're gonna find it, gonna find :'and the Drama Brother' You've got the music Got the music, got the music Got the music in you! Chris:OK,Dawn,you get to sing one more time Dawn: Yes! Chris Mclean: And Ella, step forward! Ella: Yay! :'Dawn' Hush now, quiet now It's time to lay your sleepy head Hush now, quiet now It's time to go to bed Noah: Not so cool,(Whispering),no offence, Dawn Dawn: None taken Chris Mclean:Wait for it... :'Ella' Hush now! Quiet now! It's time to lay your sleepy head! Said hush now! Quiet now! It's time to go to bed! (Noah: Wow...) :'Ella' Driftin' (Katie and Sadie: driftin') off to sleep! Exciting day behind you! Driftin' (Katie and Sadie: driftin') off to sleep! Let the joy of dream land find you! :'Ella''' Hush now! Quiet now! Lay your sleepy head! Said hush now! Quiet now! It's time to go to BED! OW! Everyone:WOW! Category:Total Drama